Sisters of the Soul Society
by egyptianqueen13
Summary: Two sisters with many secrets and hidden pasts become the object of desire of the bad guys hiding in the soul society and those that proclaim their evil. They will encounter on their journey all of the different characters in Bleach.
1. Chapter 1

**Sister's of the Soul Society**

Chapter 1. A chance meeting

A loud noise sounds through the sky as if to warn people that the Greek gods are still alive and were showing their anger. A flash of light warns all around that no one should be outdoors in case they are struck down just like the old stories that one would hear from an older adult in a nursing home one would volunteer at or that one would hear from grandfather when he would come to visit. Some story saying, "I was struck by lightning seven times, once just fixing the roof," and you would say, "Grandfather, how can someone survive from being struck by lightning?" Oh, yes! This day was no different from any other day, except that it was thundering and lightning pretty extremely. A small child is seen walking up and down the riverbank as if he was looking for something, maybe something he lost in the river. Every once in a while, the child would stop, crouch down, and rest for a couple of minutes then go back to searching again. People would walk by and just keep on walking leaving him be.

"Hello, my name is Airi. It means beloved jasmine. Jasmine is a flower, a really beautiful, white flower. Whatcha doin'?"

"Nothing just go away!"

"Oh! I am sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you. I just wanted to make sure you were ok. Besides I know that look. It looks like you are searching for something. I know that is how I was when my father passed away. Now, it's just my brothers and sisters and mother and me. Anyways, bye."

The boy looked as the little girl, named Airi, walked away. She was a small little girl with long black hair and beautiful green eyes. As she skipped away in her bright lavender dress, the little boy thought, "What a nuisance. Acting like she knows my pain." Days would go by, and the little boy would still be found by the riverbank going up and down searching for what was lost. Each day the little girl would return talking to the boy. Each time the boy would reply to her like, "Please go away," or something like, "I want to be alone, go away." He would tell the little girl that each time she would come to talk with him.

Until one day when her reply was, "My father was my entire world too. Sometimes I blame myself, because I believe I am the one who killed him. I took him from my mother and my brothers and sister. All I wanted to do was be someone he could be proud of and help people. I just wanted to make a difference."

"My….my name is Ichigo. Was it really your fault?"

"Yes, I was born on the outskirts of Tokyo, Japan. My mother was born in Mexico, and my father was born in Japan. I am half-Mexican and half-Japanese. One day, we were taking a walk outside on a cloudy evening just around a park near a lake. I like lakes. Water has always been my favorite element; it is soothing, calm, and tranquil. Anyways that's not the point. Back to the story, we were walking around the lake when I saw it!"

"Saw what?"

"It was a person looking like he wanted to jump off this bridge that was over the lake. I yelled at him to not do it. My father ran after me as I ran after the boy that wanted to jump. As I ran, my father called after me saying, 'Stop! Come back!' I didn't listen. I ran to the top of the bridge, but it had been raining all night the night before and all day just earlier. The bridge was still wet. I slipped as I grabbed the boy and fell in the lake with the boy. I felt something grab me and realized it was my father. I was somehow pulled out of the water and placed on the outskirts of the lake. My father was by my side. The only problem was he was not breathing, and blood was everywhere. Mother decided to move us from the city where father died, because I wouldn't go to school. I would go back to the place where he died, going all around the lake searching for him, begging that it was not true, and wishing he was still alive. I did the exact same thing you are doing now. Even though we moved, still when I see a lake, I will stop and search for my father."

"That is exactly what happened with me. My mother was beautiful and the sun of our world. I saw a woman looking like she was about to jump, and I also tried to save her. I am not sure what happened, but when I woke, the girl was gone and so was my mother. I just wanted to be someone that my mother could be proud of. I loved her a lot. I just keep thinking that I took everything away from my father and my sisters. I am the reason for our circumstances, our pain, and our sadness."

"Well, Ichigo, you have me, and I know what you're going through. Let us be friends." As the girl was saying this, she held out her hand in a gesture of friendship.

The little boy looked at her hand then he grabbed it. As he was shaking her hand he said, "I would like that very much. Two screwed up kids that are fated to doom."

As the days went on, the little boy, Ichigo, and the little girl, Airi, would meet every day after school by the lake where Ichigo would go back and forth searching for his deceased mother. They would talk every day and helping each other to be strong for their families. Airi would talk about her past, how it was with her father, and things she would do with her family. Ichigo would talk about his friends, school, when he used to go to the dojo. They talked about everything until the sun went down, and they would depart to their homes.

"Ichigo, you are very blunt aren't you."

"Yes, I am that is just how I have to be now to protect everyone that is important to me."

"I like this bluntness. It's a new and improved Ichigo. Different from his cry baby days, isn't he?" As the little girl said this, she was laughing with tears in her eyes.

"Hey! I knew I shouldn't have told you my past."

One rainy day, Airi came crying to Ichigo. "Ichigo, my brothers and my mother, they are gone."

"What happened? What do you mean they are gone?"

"Ichigo, I don't have a lot of time. I need to tell you the truth. My parents and my brothers are now dead, but at the same time, they are not dead. I also still have my sister with me."

"Wait! I don't understand?" What do you mean they are dead but not really?"

"Ichigo, listen to me." As Airi told Ichigo her story, a long story about her past and her true identity, Ichigo just could not believe her. She told him that she has no choice, but she must return to where she belongs. An escort has come from where she and her family are from to come and take her and her sister back to the Soul Society. She told him all that she could in two hours. Ichigo could not believe what he was hearing, but he decided to believe her. In the next minute, a man in a black and white yukata wearing glasses came with Airi's sister by his side. She cried and told Ichigo, "These past two years have been the greatest. Please don't forget me and be strong. Goodbye, Ichigo!"

As the little girl walk away, Ichigo yelled after her saying, "No matter what I won't forget you. I will find you someday, and you will be with me again and free to do what you want." As Ichigo said this, Airi cried and gave a peck kiss on Ichigo's cheek and whispered, "I will be waiting. Remember, you promised."

She walked away with her sister by her side and soon vanished from site. A couple years passed, and Ichigo woke up from sleeping in class thinking, "I wonder why I dreamt of that day." As he is staring outside at cloudy sky thinking about the fun times he had with Airi, he begins to wonder how he was going to keep his promise. Little did Ichigo know that in a couple of hours he would meet someone that could help him keep his promise he made so many years ago…..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. A fiesta to be had

A day like no other with sounds unfamiliar but still alluring in a sense. The sound of bustling streets, the sound of loud music, and the blinding of the sun could be heard and seen from miles away. Could this be a dream or could this be a reality gone wrong? In the distance, a Mariachi band plays songs to the bustling streets of Mexico City. How would one end up in Mexico City you would ask? Well Akemi, who was blinking her eyes in dismay, trying to figure out how she would be in Mexico when she could have sworn she was moments ago in Japan. As she roamed the streets of Mexico, Akemi began to cry and worry about how she would find her way back to Japan.

As Akemi kept walking, she accidentally ran into a very tall and dark boy that was handsome beyond belief or at least to Akemi's belief. Akemi bowed and said, "She was sorry." But she then realized that she could only speak Japanese and wondered if the boy would understand her.

The boy replied and said in that deep voice of his, "Do not worry. I am fine. My name is Yasutora Sado. What is your name? And what are you doing in Mexico if you only speak Japanese?"

"Ah!? My name is Akemi. Well actually I am kind of lost. I am not really sure how I got here, but I am pretty sure you would not believe me even if I told you."

"Try me maybe I will believe you!"

"No, I think I will save that for another time. Anyways, how is it that you know so much Japanese? Well then again your name is Japanese. Well tell me what you are doing in Mexico?"

"My parents or at least one of my parents is Japanese. The other is Mexican. I am here with my abuelo, which means grandfather in Spanish. Where do you live I will walk you home?"

"Ummmm. I don't think so. I can get home on my own now that I remembered how I got here," replied Akemi as she began to sprint off in some direction. She turned around and asked, "Can I meet with you again?"

With a surprise look on his face Sado said, "Yes, same time and same place. Do not forget."

Akemi replied with a smile, "It's a promise then. Bye!" She waved goodbye and ran off in the direction she was going.

As Sado looked after the girl that was running off, he was surrounded by boys that did not like him. Even though Sado was a kind person, he was an angry boy at the same time. He was able to defeat the boys that surrounded him, but not without getting a couple of injuries himself.

As Akemi reached a secluded place, she began to chant a spell. When she opened her eyes, she was back in Japan. She ran to her sister's side and told her of the amazing day she had. As she told her story of how she was trying a new incantation of traveling from one spot to the next, getting lost in Mexico, and meeting someone new, her sister interrupted her.

"Akemi, it is dangerous to use magic. You know this. Why would you use magic?" asked Airi.

"I wanted to practice, sister. Please, do not be angry with me."

"Fine, but please promise me you will not use magic as long as we are in the living world?"

Akemi looked at her sister with utter pain at the request she had just asked of Akemi to make. Akemi replied, "No, I promised the boy. I refuse. You cannot make me." Akemi ran off to her room in tears at the request and proclaiming she would never make such a promise.

As Akemi ran off crying, Airi's mother said to Airi, "Let your sister go. A young woman's heart is so fragile and so full of hope. Let her for now use magic to see this mysterious boy she has met."

"Yes, mother. But remember that it is dangerous to use magic or any type of our soul reaper powers especially when we ourselves do not want to be found. I just want my family to be safe," said Airi with a very sad and painful expression.

"Are you sure it is not the fact that you do not want to move again so you can continue to see that boy you are seeing? Hahahahaha I am just kidding. I know you worry about your family, but have faith my daughter everything will work out as it should," said Airi's mother with a kind and hopeful smile.

"Mother, how did you know about the boy that I have been seeing?" asked Airi with a puzzled face.

"I am your mother. I just know!"

The next day, Akemi was back in Mexico at the same time and same place she had seen Sado. Sado was waiting for her to come. As she turned to great Sado, she was surrounded by a bunch of boys. A shock of terror and worry was seen on Sado's face as he rushed to Akemi's side. He defeated the boys that were about to harm Akemi. As Akemi looked up at Sado's face, she realized he was bleeding. She asked him to take her to a secluded place so she could tend to his wounds. He did as he was told.

As Akemi was nursing the injured Sado, she asked, "Why were those boys about to harm me? Have I done something wrong?"

With a sad look, Sado told Akemi, "It was nothing you did wrong. The guys that were about to harm you were doing so because of me. They do not like me, because I was the first one to start a fight. I am much different from the other boys. I am stronger, taller, and different. I am not greatly accepted by many people. Things have happened that I may not be proud of when I get older, but I feel like I need to do them. Are you afraid of me? Do you hate me now?"

With a sad look on Akemi's face, she said, "Of course…..Not. Why would I ever be afraid of you? I know how to defend myself. And I would never hate you. I understand why you have a constant need to do stuff that maybe regretful later on in life but you just got to do them. I am not one to scare off easily."

Sado smiled at the reply the young Akemi gave him. As the days went on, Akemi would visit Sado every day after her school would let out. She would meet him same time and same place every day. Until one day when she arrived at home to find her family slaughtered. She screamed in terror and ran out of the house. She ran and ran until she realized what was about to come next. She ran to the spot where she would chant. She opened her eyes she was in Mexico. She ran into Sado's arms and quickly said that they needed to talk.

"Sado, please listen. I am sorry but please do not ask questions and do not interrupt for what I am about to tell you is difficult," said Akemi as she was sobbing.

Sado replied with a nod of the head to say "Yes, I understand."

"Sado, I come from another world. I was coming here from Japan to Mexico to meet you. I will tell you how later but right now I need to you to do something. Remember, how I told you that I have a sister, three brothers, a mother and father. I just found my family except my sister slaughtered by a blade. I am not sure who it was but they will come for me and my sister now. I will not be able to meet with you anymore. I will have to start from the beginning about whom I am and where I come from. Please do your best to believe me." As Akemi finished this statement, Sado gave another nod, and she continued her story within an hour. Sure enough though, a man in a yukata came to take the little girl home. She told Sado that she was happy these past two years being with Sado and talking about random stuff.

As the man in the yukata told Akemi to say goodbye, Akemi ran and hugged Sado. She whispered, "Please be good and don't forget me. We are friends now and forever. Be good to your abuelo and remember what it was like to be here. Goodbye." As she walked away, Akemi began to cry.

Sado screamed after the girl to wait. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and said, "I will always remember you, and I will find you. I will set you free. Then we can be together always. This isn't goodbye but a see you later. So see you later."

"Yes, you are right. See you later then." Akemi waved at Sado and vanished from sight.

As Chad woke up from taking a nap on the roof top after eating lunch with Ichigo and friends, he thought, _Why did I dream about the past? I hope that someday I am able to fulfill my promise._ Little did Chad know is that soon his life would change forever and his fate would be intertwined with Ichigo's fate as well.


End file.
